


love through the ages

by zepuffer



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Kiss (Implied), Getting Together, Kinda, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zepuffer/pseuds/zepuffer
Summary: "Why are vampire stories always I Want To Drink The Sexy Neck Milkshake and never two vampires texting about the passionate letter one wrote to the other in 1863 but never sent that the other just saw in the Smithsonian’s fall exhibition on Love Through the Ages and what the fuck, Claude, why didn’t you say anything"
Relationships: Adam (OMC)/Jean-Claude (OMC)
Kudos: 13





	love through the ages

**Author's Note:**

> look i know the title sounds all deep and thoughtful but this is just gay vampire crack
> 
> inspired by [this](https://galwednesday.tumblr.com/post/616944185600360448/thinking-abt-immortality-and-how-meticulously) tumblr post
> 
> originally posted on tumblr [here](https://zepuffer.tumblr.com/post/617599325682499584/thinking-abt-immortality-and-how-meticulously)

“Oh, hey br-”

“Adam, what, pray tell, _THE FUCK!?!?_ ”

“Bro, what?”

“ONE HUNDRED AND _NINETY-FIVE YEARS_ , THAT’S WHAT! AND YOU NEVER FUCKING SAID ANYTHING!?! WOULD IT REALLY HAVE KILLED YOU TO DO IT, BRO!?”

“Jean, calm down, what the hell-”

“WOULD IT HAVE REALLY KILLED YOU TO WALK THE TWO BLOCKS TO THE POST OFFICE, BRO!? TO DROP THE LETTER IN THE MAILBOX? TO SAVE ME ANOTHER _ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FOUR FUCKING YEARS OF PINING AWAY LIKE A FUCKING VICTORIAN NOVEL, BRO?_ ‘I’m Adam, and I never talk about my feeeelings! No one understands me, I’m unlovable and angsty, ooooooooooh!’

“. . .I-”

“Please, enlighten me. Explain to me why I had to learn about your undying love for me. _From a MUSEUM EXHIBIT._ ”

“.......ah. Right. _That_ letter. Well. Um. I’m sorry?”

“. . .”

“. . .Can we at least still be best bros?”

“You. . .don’t mean it anymore?”

“Mean what?”

“All. All those things you wrote.”

“I- wait. ‘pining away like a fucking victorian novel’?”

“. . .”

“. . .Would you be mad if I said I. I still mean them? The things I wrote.”

“. . . . . .Very much the opposite, actually.”

“. . .”

“. . .”

“Bro?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you, bro.”

“I love you too, dumbass, now get over here and fucking make out with me already.”

“Bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3


End file.
